Blood of the Vampire: Origins
by Marin D
Summary: i suck at summarys so just read the first chapter its something like a summary
1. Chapter one: Origins

**Blood of the Vampire**

**Chapter one****: Origins **

It all started a couple of centuries ago. My ancestor Vladimir III Drakul also know as Vlad the Impaler or in our native language Vlad Ţepeş made a contract with the devil and the most feared of all monsters was born – vampires, by doing that he became the first of a long line of vampires of the House of Drăculeti. Then our kind started to turn only a chosen few of the human race to be like us, my ancestors had to be careful because if the person was given vampire blood there were three possible outcomes. The first one with almost zero chance of occurring was to be turned in to one of us a vampire, the second one was with the biggest chance, the human body simple rejected our blood and it started to fall apart and then the last outcome and possible the most hated from the vampire nobility the human turned into a vampire that only wanted to battle and drink blood a ghoul.

The ghouls were created by the new generations of the vampire race those who were turned not born vampires, because they were not trained well enough to understand how our powers worked not because they were not born vampires. But the ghouls gave us the bad name of a evil hell bent race, don't misunderstand me we are not some peace loving society club, we love to fight but when we feed of the humans we don't kill them, we only feed so much to survive.

You may have seen us we live in the human world but the only place that is truly ours is in Romania, a place that's name has been feared for centuries Ardeal or as you may know it Transylvania our homeland. We live in secrecy to protect our race, we are no fools even if we are strong we are still a few the human race is much bigger than ours.

The name of my family has change through the centuries, we have moved across countries and continents. We finally stopped in Asia. I have been accepted in the school for monsters Youkai Academy.

I shall see what type of school it is and if I have luck I maybe find a challenge, I just hope there are some vampires there or I will be bored with the insignificant monster classes after all how can they stand against a vampire led alone a noble vampire one of the heirs of our forefather Vladimir III Drakul our name may have changed but all vampires know that the Aono family is the only remaining branch of the House of Drăculeti after all my mother may not be related to my ancestor but my father is a direct descendant of Vlad Drakul.

I shall see if this so called school for monsters, this so called Youkai Academy is worth my time, only time will tell and we vampires are timeless I can be patient after all a vampire prince like my self cannot know such things as rushing ahead of himself. This is me, my name is Tsukune Aono.


	2. Chapter two: Power of a Vampire Prince

**Blood of the Vampire**

**Chapter two: The power of a Vampire Prince**

Moka was listening to her teacher when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Every one tensed when they saw the principal entering, who was pale as a sheet of paper. He started whispering something to Moka`s teacher and with every word and every sentence she got paler and paler. Moka was very surprised no one and nothing has ever scared her teacher except when she learned about the true form of the young Akashiya, Moka was an S-class super monster, a vampire.

But to scare not only her teacher but the principal that wanted more investigation. When she told the principal her true form so it can be entered in her dossier he didn't even flinch what was so scary about or who that got the teacher and the principal so scared that if you would strip them and put them near a white wall you couldn't see them. Moka wanted to know badly, she may have not got the seal her father wanted to put on her so she would have a other personality in her human form so her vampire curiosity got the better of her, she wanted to know badly.

The principal left as fast as he had entered. Moka`s teacher wasn't looking any better though. She was visibly shaking so she sat on her chair to calm her self even if it was a little. After five minutes she was looking a little better but not much. How could she, she just learned that in her class was going to study another vampire. But what scared her the most was that he wouldn't be just any vampire, no the vampire that was coming was one of the nobles but not just any nobles a vampire prince a direct descendant of the first vampire.

If a vampire was considerate a S-class super monster then a elder vampire was a double S-class, but a Prince, oh a Vampire Prince was so much more he could take down vampire elders who have lived for thousands of years but there was a common mistake to think vampires didn't exist before Vladimir III Drakul, they existed before that, but he was considered the father of modern vampirism. Before Dracula, as Vladimir was called by the vampires, made the contract with the devil vampires where ghouls but ghouls with a self-consciousness they hungered for blood and they killed their food. The vampires of old recognized Dracula as their father because the deal that he made with the devil was all vampires that existed to be turned to self-conscious they needed less food and became more powerful.

But even if they were older that Dracula he was the most powerful vampire that has been born or turned. So the elders formed a council that hid themselves from the human world, this council was ruled by Dracula himself, but after his murder the council took it upon themselves to make sure that the line of House Drăculeşti survived and the ideals of Dracula be followed. Every elder of the council was considered a noble and so were there children, but a child of the House of Drăculeşti was a noble of all the nobles.

A simple vampire was considered an S-class monster, a noble vampire was considered an S-class super monster, the elder vampires were a SS-class monster and the noble elders of the council were SS-class super monsters. But a descendant of Dracula was someone of great power when they were born they already had the power of a elder, but when they reached fifteen they became more powerful than any other monster class they where the only ones that were under the category of a SSS-class super monster, there was nothing that could stop them even the mighty dragons were nothing compared to them. Nekonome Shizuka cleared her head.

"Class I would like to tell you that tomorrow a new student shall arrive so be nice to him." She spoke slowly.

"What another wimp, hah I will teach him to know his place." Shouted some student called Saizou Komiya.

Nekonome visibly paled at that and quickly said.

"Now, now Saizou-kun that is no way to treat a new classmate."

Moka wasn't listening who was the new guy, what was he like and so many more questions were going trough her head. She was in a daze the whole day, her vampire curiosity didn't leave her at peace even when she got to bed, but she quickly felled asleep her.

**The next day**

She woke up rather early and started to pack her thing for school after that she put some herbs in her hot tub and poured water, after half and hour in the tub she quickly washed herself and prepared for school.

She walked through school and was getting more and more disgusted with every step, all the boys were drooling over her, she caught herself several times before she could take her rosario of and show them their place, after all they were weakling only a youkai fox or a werewolf could match a vampire. Ah, the irony she wasn't any normal vampire she was a noble a daughter of a vampire elder of the council, they were nothing compared to her. She walked silently in class and took her seat waiting for her teacher to arrive completely forgetting for the new student.

Nekonome came shortly after Moka but she was even paler than last time today the new student arrived, but he would arrive somewhere between the second and third lesson. She started her lessons normally but inside she was a bundle of nerves. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock on the door she looked at her wristwatch, it was the start of the third lesson, she had completely forgotten about the new student.

"Enter." She said calmly.

The door opened to reveal a male student dressed in the school uniform that had silver hair and black eyes with a little hint of red. He wore a chain with a rosario on his right wrist and on his ring finger there was a ring with a dragon on it with a inscription in Romanian that said "Drăculeşti".

"Is this the classroom of one Nekonome Shizuka?" The new student asked.

"Yes, why?" Asked a surprised Nekonome who still didn't remember about the new student.

"Good, my name is Tsukune Aono the new student I was told that you were to be my teacher."

Then it all clicked inside of Nekonome`s head he was the Vampire Prince one look at his ring cleared all doubt she had, she instantly paled and started shaking a little but introduced him to her class none the less.

"Ok, class this is the new student that if been talking about his name is Tsukune Aono."

"Hello Tsukune-san." The class chorused.

Tsukune only nodded with his head.

"Tsukune-kun your place is in front of Moka-chans desk" Nekonome said with a little shacking voice, but instead of a response she like the rest of the class got only a nod.

Moka was staring at the new arrival, her father had tolled her about the House of Drăculeşti many times in her history lessons but she didn't think she would meet a person from the noble blood of Lord Dracula let alone his heir. She looked at him and she found that he was wearing a rosario just like her but even with it the traits of a vampire were easily recognized. She looked for a conformation about her hunch after all the House of Drăculeşti had changed its family name several time she knew that they were called Aono now but it could be a coincidence but when she saw the Drăculeşti family ring all her doubts disappeared he was indeed the heir of Dracula, he was a vampire prince, she bowled her head when he looked at her, she did it only for a second but when she raised it again he was already in front of her.

"So I am not the only one from our kin hear I recognize the sent of Lord Akashiya on you, you must be your father." He said in a cold voice with no emotion at all.

"Hai, Lord Drăculeşti" she said quickly.

"There is no need for such respect to me I am only a heir, If I would get respect I would want it to be with my own accomplishments not that of my ancestors." He said to her a little warmer the last time.

"Hai, Aono-san"

"Please call me Tsukune Akashiya-san"

"Only if you call me Moka Tsukune-san" She responded. Moka never thought of having such a conversation with the Vampire Prince she thought that he would be like her sister always depending on her father reputation and taking things for granted, but she was surprised.

"But of course Moka-san, I would also like to know you better after all as far as I know we are the only ones of our kind here I would like a spar some times but first I want to know you if its acceptable with you."

Moka was stumped THE Vampire Prince wanted to know her.

"Of course Tsukune-san I would be honored." She responded quickly, she would be a fool if she said no to him.

"I would like to know if you would come for a drink with me during our lunch brake" He said.

"I would love to Tsukune-san"

"Then we shall meet outside the school near the drink machine if its ok with you."

"Of course."

"Ok, I would propose that we start to listen to our teacher now she seem quite irritated with us at the moment." Tsukune said.

Moka nodded and concentrated on the lesson but her thoughts constantly drifted to the lunch brake she would spend with Tsukune.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, this is the first real chapter i hope you like it and please review so i can understand what you think of the story.


End file.
